Not On The First Date
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: HotGear ONESHOT. "Why'd you tell me? I mean.. You really thought I'd return the feelings?"


"R-really?" Richie felt himself stop in his tracks as a bang-baby stood a mere few feet behind him. The blonde didn't dare look back at the red-head. "You.. What?"

"I.. I like you alright! Like.." Hotstreak felt like an idiot, for yelling at the blonde off campus, and shouting one of his darkest secrets.

"Like.. In.. A..." Richie bit his tongue to use the word. "Fag-way?" Hotstreak flinched, but nodded, and knew Rich caught it through the corner of his eye. "Seriously?"

"Yes God dammit!" Francis shouted, his arms flaring up as his temper reared . Richie flinched, but slowly smiled, unseen to the bang-baby. "Foley.. Richie.."

The using of his normal, first name caught the blonde off-guard, but he couldn't let himself falter.

"I.. I need to think.." Richie immediately forced himself to run. Hotstreak, despite the harsh way someone could take this, he had hopeful butterflies in his stomach.

So unusual, but he liked it.

--

Finally, Richie came upon the Hawkins home. He swallowed slow shallow breaths, as he knocked on the front door. As he expected, Virgil answered. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"I.. I gotta talk to you man." Virgil almost felt scared as he led his blonde friend into his living room. They both seated themselves on the couch, and Virgil waited.

"What.." Richie started. His friend leaned closer to hear him, before he screamed unexpectedly. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Virgil jumped, eyes wide as he stared at his friend. Richie immediately calmed down, and sighed. "Hotstreak.. Frankie..."

"Francis?"

"Yes!" Virgil was lost, but at least he knew whom they were talking about, for sure. "He.. Confronted me after school.."

"Did he beat on you!? You.."

"I'm not hurt.. He just wanted to talk.." Virgil still looked skeptical. "He did, seriously, even I was a little surprised."

"OK. So what did he wanna talk about?" This is where Richie shivered, hiding his beat red face in his hands. "Rich? Was it bad? Something about Static, or Gear?" Richie shook his head. "Did he find out about.. Ya know.." Richie shrugged.

That might explain it. he might just be messing with him! Richie looked up immediately, Virgil still staring at him worriedly.

"He.. He confessed his 'love' for me." The blonde used air-quotes around love, to prove his skeptical air. Virgil's eyes grew even wider (if possible) and he almost smirked. "What!? Why is that good?"

"Well, we could use it against him."

"Blackmail!? Virg, that's low." The mocha-teen shrugged. "You're serious?"

"Yeah.. Unless.." Richie felt his cheeks heat up again, first rising from his neck as Virgil tossed him a knowing look. "Unless he's the type you fall for."

"What?! No! He's.. He's Hotstreak for Christ's sake!"

"So?"

".. What the hell do you mean _so_?!" Richie was becoming increasingly frustrated. His friend was being weird!...

Or was it truthful?

"Oh come on, Richie.. You've always liked him.. You admitted it before he was a bang-baby!" Richie blushed heavily. "So, why is it any different now?"

"He's dangerous! He's hurt so many people!" Virgil looked straight into the blonde's eyes. "Vi.. Virgil.. I couldn't." Without speaking, even without having super-genius abilities like the blonde, Virgil was a good persuader. "I mean.. OK.. He's hot... Not just literally.." Virgil smirked. "But... A bang-baby! And what about our secret identities?!" Virgil shrugged.

"You could always promise him no sex, if he dares reveal anything." Richie choked on his own spit.

"You think I'd have sex with him!" Virgil let out a bark-like laugh.

"If you get this flustered from talking about him, then yeah, I really think you would." Richie was baffled. "I mean.. At some point.. You said you'd never fuck on the first date, so..." Richie felt like slapping himself for being so blunt. he should've known Virgil would repeat it back to him at some point!

"You think I should..?" Richie was still so confused.

"I think.. You should do what feels right." Virgil patted his friend's shoulder and smiled genuinely at him. "Just chill.. Maybe talk it out with him.." A devilish glint returned to the brown eyes. "See where it leads." He mentioned suggestively.

"Hey!" Virgil waved at Richie, for him to leave.

"Just go." The blonde smiled softly, and nodded. He turned on his heel after heaving himself off the couch. After a few small, slow steps, his enthusiasm hit him full force and he bolted from the Hawkins's residence. Virgil just smiled, and relaxed on his couch as the door slammed shut.

--

He didn't know where exactly the red-head lived, but Richie figured if he walked around long enough, in the bad part of Dakota, he'd find him. He let his fingers run along the brick, battered, and graffiti'd walls as he walked. His eyes, as their lids hung low, gave him a bad feeling about the increasing darkness. He looked up finally, to see a few lone streetlamps flickering about him.

"Shit.. Where the hell..." Not a clue where he was, or what time it was, he felt like something bad was going to happen.

Soon. Very soon.

The blonde looked around, his hands clutched together, and kneading into his shirt. His shoulders were drawn together as he hunched over while walking. His gut was churning, and finally, to get out of the open, he ducked into a dead-end alley, he ran half-way down the black corridor, and leaned against the wall. His breathing finally evened out into frantic, but silent, pants.

Suddenly, the super-genius caught wind of someone behind him. "What's a pretty little blonde like you doing out here, in the big bad woods?" A deep voice asked Richie gasped as strong hands tightened on his hips. The heat that radiated from them, from the man's body..

So familiar.

"Fr-Francis?" Richie asked hesitantly, feeling stupid if he was wrong. Them grip loosened, and soon left as a low gasp brushed against his pale neck.

"Ri-... Richie?!" Hotstreak asked, backing away quickly, his mouth opening and closing over and over. "What're you doing in such a bad part of town?" Richie looked everywhere but the red-head.

"I was looking for.. You." Hotstreak didn't want to smile, he didn't want to seem anything but himself. "I think we should talk. Especially about what you said earlier." Hotstreak nodded.

"Alright.. I'm a few blocks away from here."

"I figured.. I didn't think it'd take me this long to find you.."

"Hey, I found you.." Richie smiled. He liked this joking around with the former-bully. If this is what a normal relationship with the bang-baby could be like, he certainly wouldn't mind. "You know, it'd go a lot faster if we walked a little faster.. We being you." Frankie hinted. Richie tried to catch up to the red-head, but his feet hut from pointless walking around. He groaned, and stopped shortly after starting.

"Ouch.." He frowned.

"Seriously?" The blonde nodded. Hotstreak shrugged, and for a moment, Richie thought the red-head was just going to leave. But instead, the blonde shrieked as he was swept up bridal style, being carried by his supposed enemy. "And off we go." Richie couldn't bring himself to protest. He hadn't realised how cold it really was, until he was pressed to the furnace of a chest. He snuggled closer and sighed contentedly. Hotstreak smiled cockily, and tried to raise his body temperature to keep the blonde even warmer.

"Why would you live around here?" Richie asked suddenly still snuggled up against the bang-baby.

"Its free.. No one actually owns any of the houses, except the brothels.. Even then, I'm doubtful. Plus, cops don't dare trying to bust into places here." Richie looked up questioningly. "Too much freaky shit." The blonde didn't even begin to imagine what Hotstreak meant. He settled for keeping warm, and keeping his mind blank.

Finally, a particularly worn down building came into view. Hotstreak picked up his pace, still clutching Richie to his chest, before kicking the door open. Richie flinched, but was still quite relaxed in the arms of the red-head.

Wait what?

Richie jumped, falling out of a surprised Frankie's arms, and scrambled for the couch that caught his eye. He settled in, instantly missing the warmth, but his thoughts scared him. Well.. Maybe not scared.

But certainly surprised him. Hotstreak gave him a weird look before shrugging it off.

"Hey blondie, wanna sandwich?" As if queued, Richie's stomach growled, and he nodded. The red-head motioned for him to follow, and Richie almost didn't trust himself. The blonde shrugged off such feelings, and trudged behind the bang-baby. "Peanut butter, or turkey?" Richie shrugged. "Turkey it is. It's cheaper."

Richie laughed, his smile bigger than he realised, and Francis grinned in return. Together they sat at the rickety dining table, across from each other, slowly eating.

Finally, Hotstreak broke the silence, mouth full of bread and meat, with a question. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Richie coughed a little, but nodded. "Yeah..." Francis motioned for him to go on. "You said.. You said that you loved me...?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Do you seriously love me?" Hotstreak sent the blonde an 'I wouldn't say it otherwise' glare, still chewing his meal. "Why'd you tell me? I mean.. You really thought I'd return the feelings?" Francis frowned, doubting himself, and still shrugged.

"I figured it was worth a shot. I've been trying to tell ya for a while.. In the end, fighting with you.. I dunno.. Brought it up." Richie almost felt touched, but at the same time, still completely..

Utterly...

Confused!

"Richie?" The blonde looked at the red-head. "Do.. Do you think you love me?" The blonde stayed silent. "I wont do anything if you don't.. I just need to know." Richie's head and heart both burned with pain now.

Did he love the enemy? Could he make it work? Would he even have to do anything?

It could just fall into place, right? Hotstreak set down his half-eaten sandwich to look at his hands. "I know I'm not ideal or anything.. And you could do so much better.." Richie wanted to object, but his voice had disappeared. "I knew you were gay from day one, even if you didn't. You were such a fruit, even when you didn't mean to be....

"Or maybe I just thought it was cute." Richie blushed, but a happiness he'd never felt before enveloped him. 'If you don't return my feelings.. It's OK.. I'll still be Hotstreak.. But it wouldn't affect you directly.. Or nothing.." The blonde was amazed, and quite frankly, delighted to hear something so.. So... Honest! from the felon.

"Frankie..." Hotstreak felt his muscles quiver. What was wrong with him? Finally it dawned on Richie: the bang-baby had predicted something of a rejection, and was..

Seriously?!.....

Crying... Richie leapt from his seat to Hotstreak's arm.

"Frankie.. Francis, don't cry." Richie soothed, ruffling the bright red locks. "Please don't cry."

"I feel like such.. A.. fucking girl.." Richie giggled, rubbing his hands on the strong arms of the bang-baby. "Richie.."

"Francis.. I think... I think I might love you..." The red-head looked up finally, a tear-stained smile gracing his face. "But.. I.. I don't really know."

"A super-genius with absolutely no social skills." The blonde smack the red-head's arm.

"Hey! Watch it!" He shouted playfully. They calmed down, and Richie wiped the tear-trails from his new boyfriend's face. Soon, the sun-kissed face was dry, and still smiling. "I think.. We could give it a shot."

"Really?" Hotstreak seemed genuinely surprised. Richie nodded, pulling -with a little bit of extra effort- Hotstreak's chair a little away from the table. He sat immediately in the red-head's lap, relishing the surprised blush. "R-Richie..." His breath fell fast in the air.

"C-can..." All previous courage fled from the blonde faster than he had ever experienced. He looked at his fingers that now rested on the red-head's shoulders to steady himself. "Can I kiss you?" Hotstreak smiled, and leaned in, but Richie held him back. "I wanna kiss.. You.." Francis understood, leaning back to his normal position, and waited patiently.

Richie shivered, despite the obvious heat that mixed and radiated around them. He pushed himself up to see eye to eye with his former enemy. Finally, even as his lips quivered, he pressed his lips to the pink ones of his boyfriend. Hotstreak responded slowly, to allow Richie the control he seemed to want. The blonde flicked his tongue over the bang-baby's bottom lip, subtly asking for entrance.

Immediately, such was granted, and Hotstreak wrapped his arms carefully around his blonde. The kiss continued, until both boys were aroused, and both of them knew it. Richie's mind, and glasses, were fogged up, from the heat, and the close proximity of their faces. As hot hands danced along the line of his hips, and his somehow landed on the inside of Hotstreak's thighs, he felt panic start to rise in his chest.

Just as he placed his pale hands on the red chest before him, he felt the same done to him, Simultaneously, they pushed away from each other, both breathing heavy, and staring intensely at each other.

"I don't fuck on the first..." They spoke at the same time. After a skeptical look, they finished the sentence., "..date.." They smiled at one another, Richie wrapping his arms around the red-head's neck as the tan arms snaked around his waist.

"But the second is completely different." Hotstreak said, devilishly.

'"Don't get your hopes up, Red."


End file.
